Love Hurts
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Kurama tem que partir. Como dizer isso a Yusuke? Desafio da Arjuna Spike. Aviso: yaoi YK.


Yuyu Hakusho não me pretence

Acordou sentindo o corpo quente do outro ao seu lado na cama. Sorriu melancólico. Aquilo era tão bom... Como podia abrir mão disso? Ouviu a respiração lenta e tranqüila de Yusuke. Olhou para o seu rosto tão tranqüilo. Realmente, Yusuke parecia um anjo quando dormia.

Kurama poderia ter ficado o dia todo ali apenas observando o corpo nu e perfeito do amante, os cabelos negros revoltos... Para ele, Yusuke era perfeito e mal podia acreditar que teria que deixa-lo. Mas tinha.

Seu lado Youko queria simplesmente ir embora, quem sabe escrever um bilhete... Mas o lado Shuuichi... O lado Shuuichi não o teria deixado nunca. Teria permanecido ali o resto da vida. Não seria justo com Yusuke, não depois de tanto tempo. Tanto tempo... Kurama podia sentir os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar de cada beijo, cada carinho, do amor... Amor... Era amor sim. Por que não?

Havia demorado tanto tempo para admitir que amava Yusuke... Mas quando admitiu... O amou como ninguém na vida. Yusuke era tudo para ele. Só de pensar... Só de pensar que teria que aprender a esquecer, sentia que não ia conseguir. Só esse pensamento lhe causava uma dor que ele nunca imaginara possível... Ir embora, viver uma vida oca, falsa... Pensou se isso seria mesmo tão melhor do que não ter vida nenhuma. Contemplou tristemente o corpo de Yusuke mais uma vez, antes que este acordasse.

Kurama secou rapidamente as lágrimas, como se isso fosse disfarçar seus olhos vermelhos.

- Kurama? – perguntou com a voz ainda meio sonolenta, mas o tom preocupado claramente presente. – Que é que foi?

Abriu a boca. Nenhuma palavra saiu. Nada. Como podia dizer? Por onde começar? Por quê? Havia pensado em como dizer tantas vezes... Mas dizê-lo em si era impossível, por isso havia adiado tanto esse dia. Ainda não queria falar, não estava pronto. Mas nunca estaria. Mais dia, menos dia, teria que dizer. Tirou forças não soube de onde para dizer com voz fraca:

- Eu vou embora, Yusuke.

O garoto não respondeu. Parou, como congelado, os olhos castanhos arregalados, tentando entender, absorvendo aquelas palavras... Riu.

- Do que cê tá falando Kurama? Cê tá de brincadeira comigo né, não? Cê só pode tá brincando.

Não estava. Mesmo se Yusuke não conhecesse Kurama tão bem e soubesse que o ruivo jamais fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira, a expressão e as lágrimas que corriam silenciosas já deixavam mais do que óbvio de que era verdade.

- Por quê? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Porque eu quero ir. – disse secando novamente as lágrimas.

- Como assim?

A voz de Kurama adquiriu um tom duro e severo.

- Eu não te amo, Yusuke. Já não dá mais pra gente ficar se enganando. Eu não consigo ser de uma pessoa só. Eu sinto como se eu pertencesse a você. Eu sou Kurama Youko, Yusuke. Eu não posso ser de uma pessoa só.

Yusuke agora, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Depois te tanto tempo juntos, era aquilo? Aquele era o fim? "Não te amo mais. Adeus"? A isso se resumia tudo o que eles haviam passado juntos? Tudo o que para ele, Yusuke, havia sido amor?

Sentiu-se sem ar, os olhos ardendo, a visão turvada pelas lágrimas que irrompiam, sem aviso. Queria deitar, acreditar que aquilo era um sonho. Ainda não entendia o que Kurama estava fazendo. Apenas ouvia aquelas palavras, ditas num tom dolorosamente sério.

Num gesto impulsivo, abraçou o corpo ainda nu do ruivo. Cheirou seus cabelos... Tinham um perfume tão bom... Um perfume de plantas... Mais lágrimas. Como viver sem aquilo? O corpo branco e perfeito... Aqueles olhos verdes, tão bonitos... Quantas vezes não se sentira seguro só de olhar naqueles olhos? Beijou em desespero cada canto de seu corpo. Ele era seu. Não iria embora. Esses pensamentos enchiam sua mente de maneira desesperada, ele já beirava o limite da razão. Beijou o ruivo nos lábios.

Kurama respondia de início relutante, logo retomando a mesma paixão de antes, as línguas se cruzando com avidez, as mãos percorrendo os corpos um do outro... Cintura, abdômen, coxas, nádegas, costas...

O ruivo apartou o beijo, já sem fôlego.Olhou para Yusuke. Tinha a expressão perplexa, confusa e ainda assim...tão bonita. Estendeu uma das mãos e secou suas lágrimas, deixando-se levar pelo sentimento forte que ainda sentia pelo garoto e que sentiria sempre.

Yusuke não entendia... Kurama ainda o amava... Aquele beijo era a prova disso... Assim como aquele olhar, aqueles gestos... Por que ia deixílo? Por que ele estava aceitando aquilo? Por que nada parecia fazer sentido? Fazia algum tempo, Kurama andava meio estranho, mas... Como de repente seu mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo? E como ele podia viver sem Kurama? Se o ruivo fosse levaria consigo uma parte dele, Yusuke... Uma parte sem a qual ele não podia viver... Kurama era sua outra metade... Kurama_ era_ uma parte dele... Eles eram tão diferentes... e se amavam tanto... Só podiam se amar...

Os olhos verdes do ruivo se viram refletidos no olhar castanho de Yusuke. Sentiu-se sujo, horrível por fazer algo assim. Mentiras. Não importava o quão necessárias fossem, continuavam mentiras. E ele ainda continuava um covarde desonesto. Mas era necessário. Era melhor assim, embora naquele instante ele não soubesse como aquilo era melhor. Só se o melhor fosse uma dor inacreditável. Ia viver uma mentira. Mas já havia pensado demais sobre isso e sabia que era a melhor solução. Porém, um único olhar de Yusuke o fazia sentir como se fosse fazer uma estupidez enorme. E ia. Tinha que ir. Agora. Antes que desistisse.

- Yusuke, por favor, não pense mais em mim. Eu vou mesmo. Sinto muito. – disse olhando para baixo. Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre a cama, molhando levemente o lençol. – E me desculpe por isso também. – disse por fim amassando entre os dedos uma flor que Yusuke não pôde identificar, mas cujo perfume fez com que um torpor tomasse conta dele e o fizesse sentir o corpo pesado, cansado... Não acreditava naquilo. A única pessoa que ele amava ia embora. E ele não poderia sequer tentar impedir.

O corpo exausto desabou inconsciente na cama ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou Kurama, a voz quase incompreensível por causa do choro. – Me desculpe e adeus.

Quando Yusuke acordou, horas mais tarde, encontrou ao seu lado apenas uma rosa vermelha.

Kurama Youko agora estava no Makai. Tinha deixado toda uma vida para trás. Seus olhos ainda vertiam algumas poucas lágrimas ao se lembrar do dia em que fora falar com a mestra Genkai.

Há dias estava se sentindo fraco, o Ki quase inexistente. Descobriu por quê. Seu lado Youko já estava a 17 anos longe do Makai e seu poder diminuía a cada dia que se passava. Iria desaparecer. E, juntamente com ele, Shuuchi... Já eram um... Se o Youko desaparecesse Shuuchi Minamino iria com ele... A alma dos dois já era a mesma... Se voltasse para o Makai, manteria a alma de Shuuichi viva com seu Ki...

Ele não queria ter deixado tudo para trás. Teria renunciado à sobrevivência... Se não soubesse que isso destruiria Yusuke. Sabia que Yusuke o amava quase tanto quanto ele próprio amava Yusuke. Sabia que era melhor que Yusuke se sentisse traído, magoado e odiasse sua lembrança, do que chorasse sempre por sua morte.

E não poderia ter sido sincero com Yusuke. Ele teria ido com ele para o Makai prontamente. Mas não podia. Yusuke tinha sua mãe no Ningenkai e amigos que precisavam dele. Kurama podia ter aberto mão disso, mas não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com Yusuke; era doloroso demais.

Chorou mais um pouco. Choraria apenas por mais um dia... Até que renunciasse às lágrimas e voltasse a ser o frio e calculista ladrão do Makai. Por que não? O havia sido por centenas de anos; era bom nisso.

Sabia que Yusuke o havia mudado de uma maneira irreversível, assim como todos os anos no Ningenkai; impossíveis de esquecer. Mas com os anos aprenderia a fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Contemplou as sombras do mundo que depois de tantos anos voltava a ser seu lar. Agora definitivo.

- FIM –

N/A: Aiai... Naum sei nem o que pensar... Fazia tanto tempo que eu naum postava um fic... Tah horrível, mas eu acabei de voltar a escrever, então... paciência comigo XD afffe nem acredito que eu separei esse casal lindo... Essa primeira parte foi desafio da Arjuna Spike... Maaas... Tem uma continuação também " O espelho tem duas faces"... Mas só pra avisar é um Youko/Shuuchi... Faye, valeu por betar... Espero que alguém goste dessa coisa que eu escrevi, juro que depois compenso com um YK bem alegrinho XDDDD

Lyra


End file.
